


Hunt

by Searece



Series: Memories and Times [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Vampires, i think, random femme, up to you who she is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7906300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/Searece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl is stalking prey with his fledgling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Random drabble written quite a while back. I'm still not sure what creature the femme is. And I probably will not continue this. ^^"

Prowl watched the smaller mech crouch down, optics focused on the prey in front of them. ~Good,~ he felt the other's slight pride at being praised, ~Now, curl your lips to reveal your fangs and pounce-~

~Making sure to immobilize her. I know, Prowl, I know,~ grumbled his fledgling.

~So grumpy,~ commented Prowl, quietly even in his helm. Their helms, since they currently shared a telepathic link. ~I did not even act that bad when I was your age.~

Before his fledgling got the chance to respond, the femme spun around and glared in their direction. "Can ya two just hurry it up already! I'm starving and the only reason I'm loitering around here is because I know ya two would just follow me around until you caught me!"

Both vampires stared at her in bewilderment, wondering how she knew they were there.

She rolled her optics. "So you two really don't sense what I am? Wow, I'm so impressed." The femme rolled her optics at the growl she heard in response. "Go ahead and try to feed on me, fledgling," she drawled with an irked, sarcastic undertone, "You won't get much I guarantee."

~Maybe he will not,~ Prowl pressed against impressive mental shielding to send her the message, ~but I will.~ Though he couldn't be sure if she heard the message, he leapt at the femme.

To his surprise, he found no plating under his claws when he landed, and he had only milliseconds to dodge an attack of her own. As their EM fields clashed, he slid to the side and spun to face her. "Fast," he commented blandly, almost glaring at her.

"Gotta be," she retorted, balanced on the tips of her pedes, her arms in front of her in a defensive position, "I don't wanna fight, but if you insist..." She jerked her helm back, an open invitation for a brawl.

Prowl thought about that for a moment, warily watching her. He yearned to continue the fight with this femme because she'd evaded his strike so easily, but at the same time he wanted to move on and find a normal target for his fledgling. He growled softly, sensory panels twitching down in a gesture of acquiescence. He wouldn't fight her this time. If he met her again, he would. "Next time I will not stand down so easily," he promised, backing up and commanding his fledgling to follow him.

"There won't be a next time," she snarked right back.


End file.
